A Ballad Of Lust and Desire
by Glamagirl
Summary: *Slash* CM Punk finds himself trapped in a wicked game of lust that he won't be able to resist. CM Punk/Jericho/Christian


**Disclaimer:** I do not own anyone in this story. Any characters you recognize here belong just to themselves. I wish they were mine though…

**Warning**! This story has contents that might offend you. It's slash, M/M/M! So if it's not your thing you shouldn't read it. Let me warn you again, this has no plot and no sense, it's a smut story totally made up in my perverted mind.

Enjoy!

_**A Ballad Of Lust And Desire**_

Feeling his checks burning with embarrassment, Phil hurried out of the ring and to the backstage area. Half the way he crawled on his hands and knees and as he dragged himself forward he couldn't help but to notice that never in his life has he felt more like a dog than in that moment. At least that was until the referee came to help him up, and even when he was up to his feet he walked doubled over, mortification eating his entrails.

The crowd, oblivious as always booed him as he walked out. He didn't care, they only thing that he wanted was to get the hell out of there and regain a little bit of dignity. He couldn't believe he had let his most primitive flaws get the best of him… and in a fucking ring of all places.

So, embarrassed and mortified he allowed the referee to drag him all the way to the Titantron, and once they were out of the public eye the man in uniform released him and went to ask. "Are you all right?"

Phil mumbled something about him being perfectly fine, he wasn't sure what his exact words were but they seemed to satisfy the referee. He was let go, free so he could finally get out of there.

And he did, he didn't waste any time in making an escape, and if anyone was there to see him they would say that the Straight Edge Superstar just fled the scene.

His steps getting quicker and his back getting straighter, he walked pass everyone, he walked directly into the locker room and grabbing his bag from the spot he has left it he went right into the showers.

Thankfully there was no one there, and if things got his way no one would enter until he was long gone. He wanted to be alone with his shame.

"Fuck it." He cussed under his breath, annoyed because his willpower was weak and he couldn't prevent what happened… it mortified him to no end, especially because he was sure the other man noticed.

In fact, for a wild moment he even believed the other man was doing everything in his power to provoke him. It made no sense to him but for a moment he believed it…

With a grunt, Phil started to undress, discarding his clothes to the side and then turning the shower as cold as it could go. Once on he stepped under the unmerciful needle-sharp spray and waited for it to do its work.

The effect was almost immediate; as the cold water fell on him his body relaxed and went back to its tranquil state. He took that moment to leather his hands with soap and then went to wash up. He did it quickly, before his mind could race away to dwell in the memories of inappropriate touches and bold moves.

"Forget about it, it was nothing." He told to himself, it could have happened to anyone.

As he squeezed in his hand some shampoo out of the small bottle that traveled with him, Phil heard a noise and out of instinct he turned around to see what it was.

He wished he hadn't, because the noise he heard was his solitude being disrupted, and not only by the man that put him in the predicament he wanted to run away from, but he came with company as well.

When the clear blue eyes of Christian's meet his, he noticed the gleam in then, he was also grinning. But then he moved his eyes to the other man, it was Chris, and while Christian came inside the shower and started to undress the older man remained in the doorway, slumped with one shoulder resting against the doorframe.

For some reason he could smell trouble and he didn't like it, so he turned around and tried to hurry up with the washing of his hair.

"Nice match out there." Christian said from somewhere near him. Phil just nodded and kept on, rinsing his hair.

"Do you think it was a good match, Chris?" Christian asked and even when Phil wasn't looking at either man he could sense their amusement in the air. It made him feel apprehensive and very naked.

"From where I saw it seemed very interesting."

"Oh it was, trust me." Christian chuckled. "Wasn't it Punk?"

Phil ventured to take a look in the direction of the velvety voice that just spoke to him and what he saw was Christian naked, wet and bluntly staring at him. He was washing himself as well; his hands full of soap were rubbing his naked abdomen while his blue eyes checked him out.

Apparently, the business of taking a shower excited Christian more than it should because he definitely had a hard on as he observed Phil. Or maybe it wasn't the washing, maybe it was the looking at him while he did it.

The Chicago native looked away, feeling some kind of liquid warm setting in his groin and making him stir a little. He didn't know what was happening to him… "It was just a match, just like any other we've had." He snapped, twisting the knob to kill the spray before reaching for his towel.

Once the towel was wrapped around his waist and covering his indiscreet manhood, Phil stepped away and made his way towards the door, the sooner he could go out and forget about that night the better.

But before he could even reach the door he was surrounded by the two Canadians; Chris was blocking his way while Christian stood firmly behind him.

Phil turned around, facing Christian, his hands closing in a fist by instinct.

"Leaving so early? But we haven't even started." Christian said, taking a few steps in his direction that made the younger man to step back. He couldn't go any further because he collapsed against the solid frame of Chris.

"Come on guys, cut the crap; what the fuck do you want?" He asked, getting angry by the way he has been round up.

"Why, what makes you think we want something?" Chris whispered into his ear, pressing even more into him.

"That's probably because we want something." Christian responded to his friend, a smirk on his face as his eyes delved into those of Phil's.

Phil sucked into his mouth his lip ring and arched an eyebrow, trying to ignore the way Chris was rubbing his fucking groin against his ass… and judging by what he could feel there, he could take a good guess of what they wanted. "I'm not interested so get the fuck out of my way." He tried to push away and make a turn towards the exit, but Chris was quicker than him and grabbed both his hands behind his back.  
"Punk, now don't be like this." Christian said, pressing against him and making him feel trapped and without escape. "This could be beneficial to all of us, besides…" He smirked and looked down between their bodies. "You can't deny that this sounds appealing to you. I can feel it, I could even feel it while we were out in the ring."

"The only thing I find appealing is making you swallow your teeth, how about that?" Phil grumbled, trying in vain to break free of Chris' hold. The way things were going was beyond embarrassing, he was practically being bullied and molested by two coworkers and his cock was once again erect and alert.

There was definitely something wrong with him.

"I think we can outvote you out of doing that. Besides that's no fun, on the other hand what we can offer you can be fun… for all."

"I think he's already having fun." Chris said, restricting Phil with one hand while the other sneaked down his body and straight to the bulge the towel was covering. "See?" He laughed, stroking him through the fabric of the towel.

"What… what the fuck do you think you are doing?" Punk protested, hating the way his hips automatically arched into Chris' touch.

"Punky, we are not doing anything yet." With that said Christian reached for the towel and slid it off Phil, leaving him hard and exposed for their viewing pleasure.

His first instinct was to cover up, but Chris still had him immobile. Besides, Chris was also doing a good job at covering him up, once the towel was off he cupped him flesh to flesh, giving him a fucking hand job.

With a protest caught in his throat, Phil looked at Christian. The blonds' eyes were clouded with a veil of lust as he watched in fascination what Chris was doing to him. Then, as if sensing he was being watched, he looked up, locking eyes with Phil's.

He didn't said anything, none of them did, he just grinned and licked his full lips, making Phil come to the conclusion that he has been indeed been provoked in the ring.

He kind of knew it, he had wrestled the man on a few occasions and never before had his hand slipped to his ass, never had he brushed his groin by accident and never had he attempted any of the holds he did that night.

On the other hand he has never reacted the way he did that night in the past, not with Christian and not with anyone; not even Jeff and with that one he had some history.

Now, he liked to believe he had control over his actions, that if he put his mind to something he could achieve anything; but what was determination when faced by the mundane pleasures of the flesh?

"You like this, Punk?" Chris whispered, his warm breath making his body shiver, his checks burning and this time not from embarrassment.

He swallowed hard, still lost in Christian's intense gaze as Chris' hand did wonders to his body. He could stop this… he should stop it.

"He likes it." Christian said, his fingers sliding down Phil's stomach and further down, he didn't stop until his hand joined Chris' so he could also touch the younger man.

By now Phil's breathing was ragged, he couldn't help it and quite frankly he didn't know if he could do anything to stop it, it has been such a long time and what they were doing felt divine.

Biting hard on his lips he looked down, watching in awe the way Chris hand squeezed him, moving up and down his engorged length while pushing his own hardness against him, and then there was Christian, cupping his balls and watching him… the sensation was like nothing he had felt before.

Feeling feverish, Phil went back to look at Christian. He was biting on his pouty full lips and when their eyes meet once again the older man leaned forward and without more ado he pressed his lips against his. It was all it took to make Phil forget about all inhibitions and give in to the pleasure that was being offered to him. He allowed Christian's tongue to invade his mouth and as soon as his own tongue made contact with that of the other man he started to kiss him back.

Christian's kiss was soft and tender, making him melt against Chris and utter a moan that was swallowed down. This was not how he envisioned his night to end, not even when his body betrayed him in the ring and he had to hide his shame from the world.

But now there was no world to witness his weakness, it was just Chris, Christian and himself, and by the way they were going he didn't think they were the type to judge.

Christian broke away from Phil, licking his lips and looking in Chris direction. "You know, for being such a bitter man he sure has a sweet mouth."

"Does he?" Chris asked, his voice low in his throat as he released Phil's hands. He placed that newly free hand on the tattooed man's hips, the other one kept jerking him off in a slow motion that made Phil feel wanton and out of control… he did his best not to show it though. "Jay has a sweet mouth too… why don't you show him Jay-Jay."

Phil watched as Christian, or Jay as his closest friends called him smirked, his eyes shining mischievously as he pressed his body into his. Now, Chris erection he could feel pushing against him from behind, but because he was still wearing clothes the feeling was diminished, but when Jay pressed into him and his naked cock touched him he had to bit down the urge to moan in pleasure… and as he began to get familiar with the sensation Chris grabbed in his hand Jay's erection and went to stroke them together.

Christian kissed him again, but just for a short moment. This time he dragged his lips down Phil's chin and to his neck, kissing and sucking at will while Chris worked on their inflamed manhood's.

He couldn't lie, as wicked as it seemed it felt heavenly and he couldn't get enough.

But then Christian's lips kept moving down and when he had to bend to go down his chest Chris had no choice but to go back to stroking just him. Phil didn't mind, Chris had a way with his hand and adding to that the way Christian was kissing and lapping at the flesh of his stomach and further down was enough to keep him happy.

He wasn't even talking, and that was rare for him… he always had some witty or sharp remark to say and in that moment he was mute; but it was just that the two blondes had rendered him speechless and he didn't think he could speak coherently anyways.

"See, this can be fun. Are you having fun?" Chris asked and Phil could feel how he pushed away from him just the slightest bit.

Then he released him, just in time for Christian to reach his lower stomach and consequently his cock, swirling his tongue around the head before taking him in his mouth.

Phil hissed, his hips darting forward, sending his cock deeper into the warm cave of Christian's mouth. Chris was right; he did have a sweet mouth, a mouth like that was made for this.

"Fuck…" He breathed in, throwing his head back and finding once again that Chris was behind him.

The older Canadian pressed his body against him once again, but this time Phil could feel his bare flesh against him; his hands resting on his hips as his cock nestled between his ass checks.

Chris didn't push and neither did he forced himself in, he just limited on brushing the tip of his cock against the younger man's tight entrance, teasing from behind as Christian sucked his cock.

Phil was lost in sensation, lost to a point where there was no turning back. He wanted to push his hips forward to make Christian take him into his mouth completely but he also wanted to push back and feel Chris go inside of him…

It was just too much and before he could help it a moan broke past his lips and his hands went to Christian's head, encouraging him to go faster, deeper. As he lived the moment and thought about how much he had missed the feeling provoked by lust, Phil felt Chris pulling away, and even when his desire was too high to go down he did feel a bit disappointed.

But then Chris was by his side, his face flushed in lust and his lips parted. Once they were both there and in front of Christian, he went to suck at both of them at the same time.

Christian was in deep concentration, his eyes closed and his lips swollen; he was taking turns to suck them off and after a while he changed tactics and took them both into his mouth. He licked, he sucked, he stroked… it was almost enough to make Phil go mad with need.

And just when he though the situation was surreal enough, Chris grabbed his chin and pulled his face to his.

He kissed him hard, his lips feasting on him and his tongue dueling with his, he was more demanding that Christian's and as he kissed him Phil felt like he was robbing his every breath.  
It was fucking amazing, he felt dizzy and out of control and as Chris kissed him his mind couldn't quite grasp what was happening. That was Chris fucking Jericho's kissing him senseless and not only that, Christian was giving him a fucking blow job! That gave a whole other meaning to the term bonding with the boys and he wondered if things like that happened often with other guys.

As Phil's mind went blank and his libido rose, Chris pulled from the kiss and looked at him thought darkened cobalt blue eyes. "You do have a sweet mouth, let's see what you can do with it." With that said he guided Phil down to his knees and besides Christian.

Phil took the hint, but because Christian was busy with the head of Chris' cock he went to lick the base, slowly going up until his tongue meet Christian's.

Christian backed away just the slightest bit and allowed Phil to lick his way up to the tip of the swollen cock. Chris felt hot under his tongue, huge and swollen and the taste was phenomenal; by the time he reached the head he began to suck.

The older man moved his hand to the top of Phil's head, tangling his fingers in his damp black hair as he shared his cock with Christian. Sometimes the tattooed man gave space to the other man and sometimes they went at it at the same time, both of them tearing soft moans from the man standing.

"You love my cock don't you?" Chris moaned and as a response Phil tried to get as much as he could into his mouth. When he did that he made Chris groan his approval, his fingers tightening into his hair as Phil dragged his tongue ring against the popping vein in Chris' manhood. "Jesus…" he moaned, pushing his hips forward.

Moving so Christian could work his magic too, Phil backed a little and watched as Christian worked Chris's engorged erection; sucking, licking… it was definitely a sight to see

But then Phil's head was moved towards Christian's face, it took him a while to realize that it was Chris the one that guided him to the other man.

"Kiss… I want to see you."

Neither of them wasted time, they obeyed Chris in a second, kissing feverish, hands roaming over naked flesh until Phil though he was going to explode from pleasure.

He didn't, even when his cock was aching against his stomach, waiting for release, craving some attention.

All that while Chris' hand remained in Phil's hair while he watched them making out, urging them to kiss long and deep. It was with that same hand that he made him stand up after a while.

"You two are fucking good at this, but as nice as it sounds I don't want to cum in your mouths."

Listening to Chris' words, Phil got to his feet as did Christian, and once they were both up Chris kissed them both their lips briefly; then he made Phil turn around and bend over. He didn't have to ask to know what was coming.

He bent willingly, resting his elbows against the sink as he felt someone grab his hips and position himself right behind him. Then there was another set of hands that spread him, exposing him for all to see.

Phil tensed, trying to think when was the last time he did this, months ago… way before Jeff left. He couldn't remember exactly but it has been a long time.

But then his mind cleared from all thinking as he felt a cock pushing against his entrance, slowly stretching him as it slid in. There was no preparation but the intense foreplay had left him in rapture, he was ready.

And even if he wasn't it was too late now, whoever's cock it was it was already halfway through, and then, as he held his breath and tried to get used to the sensation, his hips were forced backward and he was impaled all the way through.

"Shit!" He groaned, feeling stuffed by the invasion, but even though a sharp pain took hold of him for a while he could feel his cock throbbing in need as someone rubbed his lower back.

He just needed some time to adjust and then everything was going to be perfect.

"Sorry about that, Jay gets carried away sometimes. Tell him you're sorry Jay."

Christian grunted. "Fuck it Chris, he's so fucking tight…" He moaned, pulling almost all the way out to then slam back, hard. "He feels fucking amazing." He repeated the motion, eliciting soft groans out of Phil's throat.

"Hmm." Chris mumbled, moving his hand from Phil's back.

Phil couldn't see where did he go, but after a while Jay's thrust dwindled down, then he heard him stifle a groan and his hips pushed against him, making him bury his length deep inside of him.

Phil moaned at the sensation, the discomfort long gone as he felt the crown of Christian's dick brushing against that sweet spot that sent sharp bolts of pleasure down his spine.

Christian moaned as well, pushing into him as his hands steadied him by grabbing his waist. Phil tried to look back, what he could see was Christian bending over him and Chris standing right behind him, one leg up and over a bucket he has never seen while his hips moved against Jay.

It was obvious what was happening and the sight of it only added to his lust. There he was, in the showers of the arena while Christian, the Christian he worked with fucked him silly… and while Christian fucked him, Chris fucked Christian…

He went back to staring at the sink, wanting to reach down his body to jerk off, but he was afraid of stumbling forward and breaking all his teeth if he didn't hold onto the sink.

"Oh yes… keep going at it and I'm gonna cum… oh shit."

After hearing those words, Phil pushed against Christian, encouraging him to let go. He pushed hard, Christian's groin slapping his ass as his entire length buried deep within him. It burned, it made him want to jerk off and he was showing off his pleasure by moaning and grunting as his legs started to feel like rubble.

If it wasn't because his hands were gripping hard onto the sink he would probably collapse to the floor.

A short time passed and then Christian yelped, his hands squeezing Phil's waist in an almost hurtful way as he gave one final thrust, going as far as he could as he shivered and groaned his release away. All the while Chris kept pushing into him and thus the movement forced Christian to keep pushing into Phil.

"Oh fuck." Christian mumbled, resting his forehead against Phil's back.  
Chris pushed a few more times before moving out, and once free to move as he pleased, Christian pushed out of Phil as well, letting a trail of warm liquid to slid out of him.

"Damn that was good." Christian whimpered as Phil straightened up. "I can't even feel my fucking legs."

Phil turned around to face them both, his cock was still aching and he reached for it to give it a few strokes. Chris approached him, his cock slick and standing letting him know that this wasn't finished yet. It was okay, he didn't want him to be finished.

"So far so good uh?" Chris raspy voice breathed out, taking hold of Phil's arm to guide him out of the showers and to the locker room.

Once there he made him turn around and kissed him with the same intensity as before. Christian joined them, kissing Chris' shoulder and up to his neck.

Phil pulled way and Christian took the opportunity to kiss Chris. For a moment Phil just stood there, his hand going back to give attention to his cock as the two Canadians kissed.

He watched in fascination, observing as Chris's hand went down to grab the other man's ass to bring him closer… their bodies mending together in a dance that didn't seem strange to neither of them.

But then Chris broke away, a smirk forming on his face as Christian whispered something in his ear. It made Phil feel out of place and he thought that he must look stupid standing there, naked, sweating a little and holding his cock in one hand as he watched.

When Christian was done talking Chris pursed his lips and nodded; then he turned to Phil, his deep blue eyes digging into his olive green ones.

"Jay-Jay wants you to fuck him, are you up to it?"

The question was blunt, but after what happened back in the other room Phil didn't find it in him to feel awkward.

"Fuck yeah." He breathed out, not able to form any other words. But words were not needed, Christian went to lay on his back over a big couch and Phil walked to him, climbing on top of the couch and positioning himself in place.

While he got in position, Christian's eyes moved over his face, studying him. "Let's see what you have, Punky."

Phil looked down their bodies and concentrated on doing what he had to do; he put his cock in place, pushed in and buried deep inside of Christian.

It felt good, and when Christian's eyes shut and he began to moan his name softly Phil knew himself to be fucked. He accelerated his pace, biting on his lips while watching Christian's face as he fucked him.

Yes it felt good, the man below was warm and soft and fuck everything, it has been such a long time that he thought he could cum right in the spot as his cock was squeezed with Christian's flesh.

But then he felt Chris behind him, his hands spreading his ass checks while he brushed the head of his erection into his entrance. It made him want to push back so he could feel him nice and close, but as if reading his mind Chris went ahead and into him.

"Ooh fuck." Now, the feeling of having his dick deep into Christian's tight ass while Chris's penetrated him from behind was an experience of another kind, the way he rocked against him, moving deep inside of him was overwhelming and it was blowing his mind away.

He barely had space to move, trapped between the two of them, fucking and being fucked… he loved it.

"Fuck…" He chanted a few times, only silenced when Christian grabbed his face and pulled him against him. They kissed… or better said, Christian kissed him, his mind was too clouded as to even remember how to kiss properly.

But Christian was making a hell of a job, luring his tongue into his mouth, biting at his lips ring and moaning into his mouth. "I love your cock… he has a nice cock, Chris… he's going to make me cum again."

Chris, thrusting in and out of Phil moaned a raspy moan. "He was a great ass too… but you already know that."

Phil didn't join the talk, he couldn't even speak as he was feeling his release approach him. If Chris kept doing that motion with his hips and if Christian clenched around him one more time he was done.

"What about you Punk, do like Jay's ass?"

"Yeah, he's so fucking tight" and warm…

"Holy shit, don't you fucking stop." Chris yelped and before Phil could register what was going on the older man was trembling and moaning beneath him

"So are you, tight and so fucking nice." Chris whispered, leaning into him to suck on his neck.

That did it, having Christian moaning and rubbing against him while Chris bit on his neck did him and his orgasm hit him full force. It made him arch his back into Chris, his cock going in spasm inside of Christian as he spurred his seed deep inside.

For a moment the intensity of it all made him think that he was going to pass out.

"Ohh, God." He moaned, closing his eyes and feeling Chris go harder with his thrusts. He kept at it for a while, making him slam against Christian and thus making the sensation multiply by a hundred.

Cumming while having Chris fuck him felt amazing, this was something he could easily get used to…

And as he slowly began to ride down the wave of ecstasy Chris moaned out loud. Phil could feel him throbbing inside of him, his pace becoming erratic until he finally stopped pushing. For a moment he just remained there, buried deep inside of him.

"God!" Jay groaned happily. "We should keep him Chris, I'm telling you…"

Chris slid off and Phil did the same, kneeling on the couch and watching Christian run his fingers through his short blonde hair. His stomach was glistening in a mix of sweat and his own juices and Phil thought that he looked fucking great like that.

"Well, that was quite an experience…" Phil mumbled, the consequences of the situation finally hitting him.

Were the consequences bad? He didn't think so…

He looked back at Chris, he was walking around to sit on the couch, once there he lay besides Christian. Phil watched them both, Christian was looking a Chris and Chris was looking at him.

Then, without any warning, Chris pulled Phil towards them and made him collapse against him; once he had him laying on top of them he captured his lips, kissing him once again, long and deep, exploring him as he didn't before. Then he released him, but before he could get off of them Christian pulled him in his direction and kissed him too.

"I like him." Chris said finally, watching as Jay and Phil, kissed. "I think I want to keep him too."

~*Fin*~


End file.
